User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Round 2 for a villain page
Firaun, known in english as Pharaoah was one of the antagonists in Islamic Theology and the main antagonist in the story of Moses. He was the rule of Egypt who tried to commit a genocide against the Bani Israel so he can maintain his power as king of Egypt. He is the Islamic interpretation of the Judeo-Christian villain. Biography The early life Firaun is a mystery, however, it is known that he managed to become Pharaoah of before the birth of Moses. One day, he had a dream that a fire from Palestine would destroy him, which was interpreted that the fire meant the Children of Israel. After hearing this, he ordered all baby boys born from the Children of Israel to be killed. However, he was advised to only kill every other year so there will be people to enslave, which Firaun agreed on. One day, a basket carrying a baby named Moses was brought onto Firaun's palace door which occurred in one of the years to kill jewish boys. While Firaun wanted to kill Moses, Firaun's wife Asiya convinced him to keep the baby, which Firaun reluctantly agreed on. Over the years, Moses grew up in Firaun's palace treated well. However, one day, Firaun heard the news that Moses killed an Egyptian soldier, which Firaun ordered his soldiers to kill Moses. However, Moses escaped to Arabia before they could find him. Years later, Moses as well as his brother Aaron came to Firaun with the message to worship God and to stop his genocide. However, Firaun disbelieved in the message due to his extreme arrogance. Firaun decided to humiliate Moses and Aaron by proving that they were magicians and not prophets by making them lose in a magic contest to his best magicians. However, the magicians magic didn't compare to the miracles from God that were given to Moses, which led to the magicians becoming muslim and for Firaun to kill them. After this, Firaun tried to convince the Egyptian people that he is God by trying to build a tower to the heavens and trying to prove Moses was a liar. Due to him rejecting Islam. Egypt was hit with the plagues of Egypt which included floods, locusts, lice, frogs, and blood to try to warn Firaun and his men of disbelieving. Firaun consistently disbelieved after all these warnings to worship God and stopping the genocide. In an unknown timeframe, Firaun tortured and killed his wife Asiya due to her supporting Moses and Islam. After all these warnings, God commanded Moses and Aaron to lead the Children of Israel out of Egypt away from Firaun. Firaun found out of the escape and chased them with a huge army. He eventually cornered them near the Red Sea. However, Moses (with a miracle from God), split the Red Sea with his staff and a pathway was formed so the Children of Israel can escape. Firaun and his men followed the Children of Israel crossing the pathway, but God closed the sea, killing Firaun and his men. This was on the 10th day of Muharram. In the next life, Firaun is said to be punished in the bottom of Hell for his crimes against the Children of Israelites Personality Firaun was a heinous, cold, arrogant, and power-hungry tyrant, and is one of the most evil villains in islamic theology. Firaun was very arrogant, believing that he was God and he was superior to the Children of Israel. Due to his arrogance, he believed that any claims of a god other than he (even a pagan idol) is just fantasy. Even when he was shown divine miracle, Firaun was too arrogant to accept that there was somebody higher than him. Due to his massive arrogance, Firaun was very power-hungry and paranoid, being able to do anything that it would take to keep his power. This would go as far as killing his wife all because she supported the Children of Israel. These traits made Firaun very wrathful, who often used brutal killings on anyone all for believing in God. However, despite all of this, Firaun had rare moments of decency, such as when he took in Moses and cared for him. However, later on in his life, Firaun shed the small good qualities in him and was solely a genocidal tyrant who needed to be stopped at all cost Relationships Friends and Allies *Haman (Not to be confused with Haman the Agagite) - Advisor and Ally *Qarun - Advisor and Ally *Asiya † - Wife turned enemy later victim *The 2 Magicians † - Allies and later victims Enemies *Moses - Archenemy *God - Enemy and Killer *Aaron - Enemy *Asiya † - Former wife turned enemy and victim Trivia *Firaun tried to repent to God right before he drowned to death, but this was insincere due to him repeatedly turning back on his promise of repentance previously. Due to this, Angel Gabriel put sand in his mouth, preventing God from forgiving him. *Firaun is the villain in Islamic Theology who is closest to Pure Evil. However, he doesn't meet all the criteria due to him taking in Moses and treating him well for a period of time *It is debated on which historical Pharaoh was the theological Firaun. Although many scholars say that Ramesses II is the most likely canidate Category:Blog posts